


Pumpkin Carving

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Humor, Other, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Inspired by a comic I made, Gabi and Oscura are carving pumpkins during Halloween.
Comments: 1





	Pumpkin Carving

Halloween music played as Gabi and Oscura carved pumpkins.

Gabi said "Hey Oscura all ready for the pumpkin carving contest"

Oscura said "The pumpkin carving contest it happens every year"

Gabi said "Anyway the winner receive a blue ribbon"

Gabi and Oscura squealed

Gabi turned it around revealing a cheerful pumpkin with glowing yellow eyes and a smile

Gabi said "I got a cheerful pumpkin what you got"

But Oscura turned it around revealing a scary black pumpkin with glowing green eyes and a mouth

Gabi screamed

Oscura smiles

Pumpkin transition

"Okay it's your lucky day because today is the pumpkin carving contest!"

Everyone cheered

A judge give the pumpkin a ribbon until she saws Oscura's scary pumpkin

"Aaaaah!!! What is that!?"

Oscura said "It's a black pumpkin that I made"

"Very well"

A judge gives a black pumpkin a first place ribbon

The crowd cheers

Gabi said "You see Oscura when the pumpkin gets a ribbon, it won a trophy"

Happy Halloween on Disney XD


End file.
